Kiss from a Cherry Blossom
by King Aria
Summary: Sakura adored taking advantage of Sasuke; he'd been known to be a heavy sleeper. AU SasuSaku and minor NaruHina [Has been updated with a new story!]
1. Midnight Strokes

His soft, warm skin caused the back of Sakura's fingers to curl as they rubbed against her love's cheek. He did not stir, did not twitch his eyebrows. Indeed, her Sasuke was a heavy sleeper. Sakura let her fingertips draw circles into the skin on his cheek before pitter patting their way up to his temple. She reached over and gave it a warm kiss, gentle and loving, then let her fingertips wiggle back to work. "I love you, Sasuke." she whispered, said Uchiha never even making a sound.

Sakura's lips spread into a large smile as she massaged his scalp, feeling his cotton soft hair tickle her fingers. "You will always be my baby." A kiss just as loving as the one before was placed on the tip of his nose, and her hand retracted. It decided to land on the right side of his jugular. The thumb moved up just over his strong jawline, the surface brushing against his cheek as it followed the movements of the rest of her hand. Sakura was amazed by how unaffected Sasuke lay, his facial muscles perfectly relaxed. He was that of an angel in his wife's perspective. The moon's shine from the window on the wall beside their king-sized bed made his skin shimmer and glow. Not the way the vampires' did in the movies. No, this was much more… _beautiful_.

She was somewhat gladdened by the fact that Sasuke was such a heavy sleeper. Sakura's cheeks grew heated as she thought of him waking that very instant. _He couldn't,_ she thought to herself then. This was a nightly ritual. No way would he just suddenly decide to wake up and ruin it. She leaned over and kissed his chin in reassurance to herself. "You mean the world to me, Sas–" A noise cut her off, coming from downstairs.

It was quickly recognized as the ringer tone for the house phone. Sakura glanced to the digital clock over Sasuke before frowning. "It's nearly four in the morning.." She growled, throwing the comforters off of her softly and grabbing the robe that lay on the ground at her feet. The cold winter night was of course to let in some air from the cracked window. It settled comfortably on her naked body and she shivered, hugging the robe tighter around her body. Her teeth chattered softly as she dashed to the door, adding more wind to her already cold body.

Sakura was downstairs in the kitchen in little to no time, grabbing the cordless house phone from the receiver and answering. "Hello..?" she said, speaking quietly. A loud voice caused her to growl under her breath. _"Oi, Sakura-chan!"_ She fisted her free hand and raised it, ready to strike whatever dared to move in her presence. "Just what the hell are you doing up at this time, Naruto?!" She refrained from yelling, toning it down to a harsh whisper. Although her husband would still be asleep if she screeched at the top of her lungs. Naruto only laughed nervously, and she could almost see him scratching the back of his head.

 _"You see, I think Hinata may be…"_ Sakura's face relaxed when she noticed her friend's voice trailed off. "Naruto?" She raised her voice to slightly above a whisper, and Naruto cleared his throat. _"I think I may have put a bun in the oven."_ He spoke quickly and it made Sakura smile that maternal smile she did with him and his ways. She sighed dreamily. "Why do you say that, Naruto?" she asked, hearing him swallow thickly as he tried to comprehend the question. _"Well she's been sick, as you already know. Not only that, but she's moody!"_ Sakura laughed. "So?"

 _"HINATA DOESN'T GET MOODY!"_ Sakura had to move the phone away from her ear, and she shushed him after his tantrum. "Will you shut the hell up?!" she hissed, shushing her panicking friend instantly after the command was given. She planned to open her mouth again, but a background noise filled her hearing before she heard Naruto yelp. _"I'll talk to you later, Sakura!"_ She couldn't even finish her farewell before the line went dead. Sakura moved the phone away from her ear and stared at it as if she could watch the scene unraveling with the Uzumaki couple through the small screen.

"Those two.." was all she muttered before returning the phone back to it's the receiver. She then walked on to the bottom of the stairs, hugging her arms around her waist to keep the robe closed and her body free from the chilly breezes. She already felt like she was walking on ice, her feet already becoming numb from the wood's decrease in temperature. She missed the warmth of her comforters and the silk of Sasuke's hair. _Sasuke.._ she snickered, hopping up the stairs excitedly to return to her normal night rituals. Naruto's interruption was part of one of those rare occurrences where the ritual was disturbed. The door was cracked open, just as she left it. Sakura used her fingertips to push it aside, expecting the exact opposite of what she was greeted with.

Sasuke was sitting up, blinking rapidly as if he were confused of his environment. Fully. Wide. Awake.

"Good morning, darling." Sakura greeted him softly, flinching slightly when he nearly snapped his neck, looking straight dead into her eyes. They squinted after about a minute or two that seemed like eternity. "What did you need?" His voice was deep with exhaustion and a pinch of irritation. Sakura knew from years of learning when her husband was irritated. If his facial expression didn't show it, then his voice sure as hell covered for that. She chuckled nervously. "Naruto rang to discuss some of his concerns about…women and things. Nothing to worry about." Her reassuring smile made Sasuke grunt. The two stared in silence then, until Sakura's cheeks began to heat up.

Her face was the color of her hair, and amusement glinted in Sasuke's onyx eyes. "What is it, Sakura?" he asked, patting the empty space of the mattress beside him. The woman only bowed her head as she walked over to her respective side of the bed, removing her robe and sitting up straight. She felt Sasuke's gaze on her bare body, flinching slightly when fingertips met her chin. Sasuke turned her head, causing her to face him, then smirked. "Lie down, and get back to sleep." Sakura's face returned to its normal color after that, and she did as he said after he'd done the same.

An arm draped over her since she was lying on her side, then a warm breath tickled her ear. "You will always be my baby, Sakura.." he whispered, and it was then that Sakura gasped. She turned on her back, and Sasuke stared down at her. She said nothing, allowing him to reach down and press his lips softly onto hers. She immediately responded, allowing him to shift his body so that he hovered over her. Their kiss didn't escalate to anything more than the sweet level it was at, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her eyes fluttered closed.

Sasuke was first to pull away, moving back and roaming his hands around her stomach. Sakura mewled softly and moved her arms down to rub his own arms, her face returning to a strawberry pink. She watched as he leaned over and kissed one her breasts, cupping it before deciding to take a good suck out of it. Sakura gasped and her body shivered as he suckled, no longer from the winter breeze. It began to get hot, her face making it worse. Sasuke rubbed at her sides, pulling away from her chest to kiss her again. This time it was rough, Sasuke sucking and nibbling her lower lip. Sakura gasped again, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. It examined every inch of her hot cave, running laps over her submissive tongue.

"You knew this whole time?" she gasped out when he finally moved away with a wet smack, brushing his long hair out of his face. It was beginning to stick with from sweat beads forming around his temples, and she noticed his cheeks were flushing. He didn't answer her, only grabbing her knees to spread her legs. "Sasuke," she panted, earning a mere glance from her husband. She pouted at him, wondering if he was choosing to ignore the question or if he genuinely didn't understand what she was talking about. He wouldn't lie; Sasuke would keep silent if he didn't want you to know something instead of fibbing. "I'll be quick.." he muttered, sliding halfway into her with ease due to her body's naturally made lube. Sakura gasped for the umpteenth time, squeezing him before sucking him in. "That's it," he breathed out, panting at the tightness. "Squeeze me harder."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek, grunting as he pushed himself deeper into her. Sakura moved her hands from his forearms to his shoulder blades, gripping as much skin as she could. Sasuke panted in her ear, giving it a couple of chaste kisses before pulling his hips back. Sakura released a breathy moan when she felt him slip out of her half way, then released a full on moan when his hips jerked forward. "Sasuke-kun!" Her manicured nails dragged down his back, and he thrust again as he hissed in small pain. Sasuke waited a minute or quicker to pull back then push in, soon creating a steady rhythm.

Sakura moaned her husband's name like a mantra, tugging at his hair. He pressed his lips onto hers a couple of times before sliding his hands under her, placing them on the small of her back. He pressed kisses to her neck that were incredibly soft compared to his thrusting, and the heat in her lower stomach was growing. "Sasuke, ooh! Yeah!" Her legs found their way tight around Sasuke's waist, and he moved away from her to stare down at her squirming figure. Sakura adored him, his cheeks growing a soft red as his face crunched up into a frown. She heard his panting grow heavier and quicker than before. "I-I'm almost…there.." he muttered, moving to a slower pace.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked, groaning lightly. Sasuke smirked and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm making love to you." he whispered, moving one of his hands to a spot on the back of her right thigh. She unhooked her legs, allowing him to spread her right leg further. As he did, sparks popped throughout her body and his name echoed throughout the room in a high pitched mewl. "R-Right there, ah.." she commanded, her head flying back as he poked and slammed into that spot that sent tears in her eyes. Sasuke made a small noise that was between a moan and a gasp, for she squeezed him again when she reached her heavenly climax. His name dripped off of her lips, and he muttered a choked, "Sakura.."

She squirmed when she felt his warm seed, whimpering when he then pulled out of her softly. He laid onto her to try and even out his breathing, which was taking a while. His chest pressed on her breasts painfully, and she smacked his shoulder to move him. He smiled and hugged her by her arms, kissing her sweaty temple a couple of times. "Sasuke?" she mumbled, nuzzling his neck. He didn't reply. "Darling?"

"Hn?"

"Did you really know all this time?"

Sakura felt her heart clench in embarrassment when she felt him nod. She should've known. No way was he a heavy sleeper. She was a fool for even thinking so. "Why didn't you wake up? Why'd you allow me to touch you?" Sakura didn't mean to, but anger hinted in her voice to cover up her embarrassment. Sasuke was still breathing heavy and hot breaths on her skin, not answering. Sakura frowned impatiently, then pushed out of his hug after a few minutes of silence. She turned and laid on her side, her back facing him.

The bed shifted and creaked behind her. She could tell he was sitting up. He sighed, then laid back down. The same arm that draped over her not too long ago draped over her again. Honey sweet lips tickled the skin on her ear, "I enjoy it." Sakura sighed also, but didn't said nothing, only silently urging him to finish his explanation. "It helps me to sleep. I can't really fall asleep quickly without it. You mean very much to me, Sakura." he whispered, causing her heart to beat fast in her chest.

Sasuke let his head lay on the pillow with his arm still holding her possessively. He sighed a few times before Sakura finally turned and sat up. Her hand ran through his hair, fingers working to massage his scalp. Sasuke breathes heavily through his nose and Sakura could tell it was in appreciation. She moved down to stroke his cheek, just the way she had before. The sky turned brighter outside, and it leaked into the room by the time Sasuke's light snores filled her ears. Sakura smiled in full satisfactory, kissing his temple once last time before laying down to catch up on sleep.

X

"We should get some coffee. I think I'll have to start staying up longer to help everyone to sleep."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he placed a box of Cheerios into the shopping cart. It had been about a week since he admitted to knowing about and enjoying her nightly rituals, and she had began to stay up every night and wait for him to return home from work. He did the night shift at his father's insurance company, and she did the night shifts at the hospital. They were both extremely tired and worn out, and Sasuke never missed the pink rims of Sakura's eyes whenever he picked her up from work. Despite this, she stayed up to caress him to sleep, rubbing his back and massaging him more often now. He couldn't find words to explain how much he liked it, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for taking her sleeping time. He always made sure to repay her when she awoke, though.

They were at the supermarket, picking up a few things for dinner. Sakura demanded salmon, and so Sasuke headed over to the deli as soon as they had got into the store. They were now getting some cereal, Cocoa Puffs and Cookie Crisps for her and simple Cheerios for him. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, calculating the prices of a few boxes. He didn't catch his wife's wide smile.

"We're having a baby, Sasuke."

His mental math halted before coming to a crash, his brain nearly malfunctioning. He turned from the box of cereal he was holding to her, who was shifting from foot to foot. Her smile soon fell and her eyebrows curled up. "Darling?" she asked quietly, apprehension taking over her. He frowned, placing the cereal box down and back on the shelf before trodding around the cart and to her. In all honesty, she expected him to start strangling her or something.

Instead, his arms slid under the ones at her sides, and he hugged her close to his chest. His hand rubbed up and down her back, and she stared wide eyed at the camera in the ceiling before smiling and returning his hug. She let her eyes fall closed. "I'm pregnant.." she whispered for confirmation, and he squeezed her much tighter as if to protect her from the world they stood in.

Sasuke closed his own onyx orbs when he felt everything disappear. Time stopped and it seemed to be just him and his beloved. He pressed a kiss to her ear then drew back to give her a chaste kiss of the lips. "Thank you."

She only chuckled. Perhaps their child would be just like him; she'd caress them both to sleep till the day she died.

 _ **X**_

 _ **A/N: So I've begun the diversity of ships! *^* This was nice to write. I'll definitely write more of them. This is for you, my SasuSaku lovers! And Happy Birthday to my baby Naruto ;w;**_


	2. Sleep Paralysis

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm terribly sorry for being so inactive. Don't think for a second that I've abandoned my stories, though! I've still got a lot of files here in my docs. I was hoping to have updated before Christmas. Hell..**_

 _ **I hope you all had a great holiday, and happy New Years! Time to start fresh! Enjoy this as an apology from me..**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ;-;**_

 _ **X**_

The night was chilly, for it was an evening settled upon late November. Konoha City was welcoming the winter time with enthusiasm considering the heat had extended into the fall. Thanksgiving had passed just two days ago, so Christmas lights and blow-up Santas adorned many of the houses joining in on the early Noel festivities. For Uchiha Sasuke and his expecting wife, a simple wreath stood proudly on the door of their home. Courtesy of Sakura, it was covered with small red ornaments that she'd handcrafted alongside a few of the neighborhood's children. Her little addition gave the sole decoration more spice than Sasuke would have ever cared to contribute to it.

Inside their home, Sakura was yet again left to sleep another night in bed by herself. Their shared bed was large—it was sized perfectly for a king and his queen! However, this gave the cold the advantage to seep in and subdue her to its wicked chills. Well, technically, it had power over her and the precious being that was taking residence within her. Sakura's constant movement throughout the night would rouse her child to jabbing her insides, which proved to be a pain when she finally found a good position to settle in.

Fortunately for her, it didn't take long to find comfort beneath the thick duvet. Warmth battled off any incoming drafts and claimed victory, and a long day's work around the house began to take a toll on her. With a baby on the way, she'd been eager to begin preparing the nursery. This included painting as much as she could of the walls, adding decorations, and sorting out what was to be the baby's belongings in their respective places. Resting on her back with her arms crossed loosely over her swollen belly, Sakura's eyes fluttered closed. Her body weakened against the pangs of true exhaustion and she found it easier to relax her mind.

That relaxation was quickly broken, though, when she felt a tingling in her fingers. It started as a light sensation, but as she began to fully regard it, it spread quickly to the rest of her body. Sakura's fuddled mind snapped into focus when the bothersome sensations became familiar.

" _No, no, no.."_

Her body began to feel as if it were almost vibrating as a whole. In an attempt to maintain control over her muscles, Sakura wiggled one of her toes. She hoped the voluntary movement would have some sort of domino effect on the rest of her body. However, much to her chagrin and rising anxiety, it didn't. Her nerves seemed to spark wildly despite her limbs being seemingly…dead. Numb. Alongside her toes shaking with every fiber in them, the strongest movement in her body was her heart. Sakura felt a burn in her chest as she ached to open her mouth and scream for her life.

" _Dammit, no!"_

Then the worst of the worst occurred. They began like chimes that had been struck, except the echo of it never died down. It only worsened, and the sound grew broken and distorted before resembling the screeches of children. Rotating from ear to ear, its volume only intensified. Sakura squeezed her eyes closed and focused solely on moving her toes, and she hopelessly attempted to jerk her foot. Her heart throbbed in her chest in her immense fear, but the blood didn't pump to the rest of her body. She just couldn't get her body to _move!_

When she opened her eyes, shadows danced before her. They wiggled in her face, rolled around the foot of the bed, darted back and forth across the room. Sakura's urge to scream increased, and the raw fact that she couldn't hit her with a much more bitter reality than her initial realization. The screeching noises in her ears morphed to cackles that still resembled those of children. Except, there wasn't a trace of innocence that children held. It was mocking, poking fun at her useless attempts at obtaining dominance over her body. Though she knew it wasn't anything other than her own inner demons, she couldn't help but to abide by their cruel mockery. She sank deeper and deeper into her fears.

As her heart thudded wildly and the vibrating of her body nearly became vigorous, Sakura felt a familiar pressure on her chest. She tried to resist and overlook it, but it only accumulated in strength and stole her breath. The choking sensation made her squeeze her eyes shut again, and the best of the worst was that the shadows taking over her room were obscured from her view. Darkness consumed her, and she felt submissive enough to let it. The wiggling of her toes slowly died down as she did, and the vibrating was officially violent all over.

Just as Sakura felt as if she were at her worst, something poked.

It wasn't anything externally, but internally. Throughout the nightmare she was living, she recognized it as the fruit of her womb. Soft fluttering movements stifled the vibrating to a low spark, and she released a gasp as she caught her breath. Her light was awake and guiding her to wake up, as well. Wake up and take charge the way she always has. Snatch back her dominance, her temple, her warmth, her sleep.

Her baby's home.

" _Wake up, Sakura!"_

Her everlasting urge to scream had finally taken action when the noises died off and her limbs jerked to her command. The sound bounced off the walls of the room, and from all of the different sensations she was experiencing, the sound of her own voice scared her. Sakura lurched up into a sitting position, and a hand flew to her stomach as the baby stretched gently within her. Soft pants shook her shoulders and caused her chest to bounce rhythmically, and sweat that had collected in her temples began to drip slowly down her face. Tears welled into her eyes and her heart never ceased in its wild beating. Only now, she could feel the blood preparing her body for a fight, and it was just a small relief.

The door flew open and briefly banged against the wall from the force thrown at it. Sakura jolted and snapped her head up. Her baby made a small jerk inside her, having obviously been startled as well. In the doorway, the tall, broad shadow of a man stood. Behind him was the dim light of the hallway from the bathroom, and another lit room. The aroma of sweet chocolate and sandwich cookies hit her sensitive nose. He panted softly with her, and his posture was rigid. It reminded her of a frightened cat with its back arched and fur erect on its back. This man felt threatened. And so did she.

"Don't you dare come closer!" Sakura yelled as the tears in her eyes spilled over. They dripped down her cheeks, which were slowly becoming flushed from the pumping blood circulation, and reminded her of what she had just experienced. The man's hand raised and flicked something on the wall beside the door. Light filled the room from a lamp on the nightstand next to the bed, and she quickly took note that he flipped the light switch. And, 'he' was her beloved husband.

" _Sasuke."_

"Are you alright?" he asked, his deep voice being true music to her ears. Sakura exhaled a shaky breath of relief, and her quivering lips spread into a wide smile as she held her arms out to him. She craved his warmth and security more than anything at the moment. Fortunately for her, Sasuke easily complied to her silent wish—mostly silent _plea_ —and sauntered over to her. His eyes quickly looked down at the bulge beneath her breasts, then at her face. He then took a seat beside her on the bed's edge and allowed her to throw her arms around his neck and hold him like a lifeline.

"I'm fine now, darling, thank you.." she replied in a shaky whisper. Her voice cracked at the end of her statement, and her newfound adrenaline subsided as her true protector brought her close with one arm. Silent sobs rattled her to the very core as she buried her face into his wide, warm chest. His heartbeat was clear against her face, and it overjoyed her. All feeling of her realistic nightmare vanished as Sasuke held her in return of how she held him.

"Is the baby..?"

"Yes, yes. E-Everything's going to be okay." Sakura was speaking to herself more than to him. Self-reassurance was what it was despite her craving for him to reassure her. Regardless, her arms moved under his to hook around his shoulder blades, and her hands rested on his shoulders as she leaned one side of her head against his. Sasuke shifted closer to her as she did this and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her back. The bulge of her belly touched his, and he could feel his child's occasional energized movements against him.

"What happened?" he asked in a light whisper. Her sobs had died down from his soothing atmosphere, and he wished to keep it that way. Not only for her sake, but also for that of the precious being she was carrying. Sakura sniffled and cleared her throat to reply in a raspy but light whisper of her own.

"Sleep paralysis."

Sasuke's eyes fell closed with remorse as he gave her body a brief squeeze of reassurance, and recognition of her strengths. Ever since the time of her pregnancy extended to her second trimester, she began to experience episodes of sleep paralysis at least once a week. They did horrible things to his wife, and it concerned him further when she started going nights without sleep in fear. He wasn't yet on maternity leave from work, but he was granted permission to leave work whenever she called him in hysteria after trying to take a midday nap. It pained him that she couldn't even get a lick of rest from carrying their baby without these terrifying episodes attacking her.

What made it worse was that he could never be there when the episodes were _actually_ happening. Though he was sure he wouldn't know what to do, it left him guilt-ridden whenever he had to step in on her shaking with uncontrollable fear. His wife should never have to be afraid of anything so long as he was by her side. And, that's all he could ever really want: to be by her side at all times. This desire always kept him dashing straight to her calls whenever she was in need.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said a bit louder this time. Sakura chuckled quietly in response, then reluctantly pulled away from him to look into his eyes. They were glazed with guilt and disappointment as he frowned down at his lap. The smile she wore from her chuckle fell when she read the expression from those eyes she'd fallen in love with, and her hand reached up to cup his cheek. Her thumb grazed against the skin in soothing back and forth motions that asked for his attention. He gave it to her by slowly looking up past his thick eyelashes.

"You don't have to feel guilty, love. Neither of us can control these things. Besides, as long as you're here, I'm more than okay." she croaked, still holding his cheek. A smile returned on her face, this time being out of reassuring affection. It made his heart squeeze up, and he couldn't hold back his own little smile. One of his arms left her back and his hand rested on the side of her belly between them. He caressed it gently, and a quiet laugh left him when he felt a light flutter against his palm. Sakura's smile widened.

"You're growing so much." Sasuke whispered to their baby as his hand never ceased in its caressing. Knowing the voice of its father, the baby continued to move in response to him. More laughs escaped him before he looked in Sakura's emerald eyes and moved his arms to hold both of her hands in his. She eagerly allowed him to take her hands into his own, sniffling again with that wide smile still on her face. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be here to hold you before you can scream, next time."

"…Thank you, darling." The flush of her face became that of a blush from his promise.

Sasuke reached one hand up to wipe any reminisce of tears off of Sakura's beautifully porcelain face, then stood from his seat on the bed. His hands held hers again, and he helped her in raising herself off the bed after him. With their hands connected, he walked them down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She could smell the chocolate-sandwich cookie mix aroma grow stronger during their journey, and a gasp left her when she found a plate of Oreo brownies sitting seductively in the middle of the island counter of their kitchen.

Waddling towards them like a kitten being lured with a string, Sakura licked her lips in anticipation of tasting the chocolatey goodness. Once she approached them, she picked up a perfectly cut square and took an eager bite. The results were instantaneous, and she moaned softly from such a delicious taste on her tongue. She chewed thoroughly, savoring every burst of a tastebud, then swallowed with another lick of her lips. This time, it was to rid them of any lasting crumbs.

Sasuke had walked with her to the plate of brownies since their hands were still joined, and she turned to him with a bright expression. "Did you make these?"

"Yes." he replied with a warm smile.

"Ah!" she chirped with joy. Their hands detached so she could clap hers together softly in congratulations before taking another bite of her brownie. Sasuke had left her to enjoy the sweet treats he whipped up for her, to prepare her a well-needed cup of water. He had learned from Naruto, who had recently become a father a few months before, that he should always prepare something to eat for her before she had to ask. Sakura was at a state where she needed Sasuke's support the most. And he was to accommodate to her every need, and do everything with her best interests at heart. As if he didn't always do that.

He set the cup of water beside the plate of brownies, then pulled out a chair at the island counter for her to sit in after returning the jug of water back into the refrigerator. Sakura smiled thankfully at him as she chewed happily, then patted the countertop in front of a vacant chair by her own. Sasuke gladly took the seat she offered him and watched her as she ate the chocolate square with a newborn bubbly aura. It did him good to know that she was alright, thanks to him.

"Did you get your work done?" she asked after swallowing a mouthful of the last of her brownie. She knew Sasuke was busy with files and important reports he had to make for his job. He spent most of his time crammed up in his study when he was free to be in the comfort of his home. He offered plenty of times to pass on getting work done upon arrival, but Sakura always reminded him of its importance. Though she would want nothing more than to spend some time with her beloved, she knew how busy he was trying to make enough to support him and their baby. Besides, the thought of him wanting to actually be with her rather than doing work was enough to warm her heart.

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder in response, conveying his indifference towards the answer. "I will be, soon. But I did get a good amount done, so I should be able to take a break from here." She smiled in great appreciation of that information.

After two more brownies and a refreshing cup of water, Sakura allowed for her husband to walk her back upstairs to their bedroom. With his hold on her hand and his presence so close by, re-entering the room was no longer scary. In fact, she had a serene expression on her face as she stepped inside with him. Sasuke took her to the bed and seated her on it, then waited for her to get comfortable. She caressed her stomach once she did find comfort in her position, and watched Sasuke as he went to retrieve a brush from on top of their dresser.

He returned to her bedside before shuffling behind her to sit. Then he reached up and undid her strawberry blonde locks from its unruly ponytail. It was mesmerizing the way they cascaded down her back gracefully despite being a bit ruffled from her previous ordeal. Sasuke started from her ends and gently brushed out any knots and tangles, then patiently made his way up to her roots to make perfect strokes down with the brush. Sakura hummed in content of the soothing feeling; she adored when Sasuke brushed her hair like this. It encouraged her to grow her hair out again, and she was satisfied with how it now reached the small of her back.

Her hair was cooperative, so it didn't take long for Sasuke to create a perfectly shining waterfall of pink down his wife's back. He placed the brush down on the nightstand that sat beside the bed, then reached a hand up to push some of her hair aside gently. It exposed her shoulder and jugular, leaving him able to lean in and press his lips to the warm skin. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed from the loving gesture, and a mewl escaped her lips when he opened his mouth and nibbled teasingly.

"Sasuke.."

Her voice was a whisper in the wind, and he loved it. Sasuke began to plant heated kisses along her neck, being slow and sensual with his movements. His hands also reached in and cupped her round belly as he kissed her. He craned his neck and leaned over her to reach the opposite side of her neck, and she giggled at his efforts. "My love.."

"Hn?" he replied distantly, being evidently focused on showering her with kisses.

"Will you rub my stomach?" Sakura had become obsessed with him rubbing her swelling abdomen. It made her feel better about gaining so much weight, and it was a constant reassurance that Sasuke was okay with it. Sasuke wasn't going to abandon her or his child. Not in a million years.

"Of course."

Sakura was helped in laying on her back, and she was more at ease in this position than before. Her arms laid coolly at her sides, and her sea green eyes shimmered with vehement as she watched Sasuke's movements through her thick eyelashes. He raised her shirt for direct contact, then placed each of his hands on either side. A quiet hum left her as he gyrated his hands on the soft skin passionately. " _My darling."_

The baby stretched widely, and its foot brushed against one of his hands. Sasuke chuckled at the feeling before leaning his head down and kissing the very peak of her stomach. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat from his tender action. He always knew just what to do to make her melt, even when he wasn't aware of the effect he had on her with such behavior. He kept at his rubbing, maintaining a constant tempo and tenderness, and gave her belly a kiss here and there if the baby moved.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura whispered to her husband as the exhaustion from earlier began to embrace her with welcoming arms. Her mind began to grow fuddled as it did during her first attempt at sleep, and so she wasn't able to catch the way Sasuke's eyes softened in response to her declaration. He slowly looked up from her belly to her and offered her a benevolent smile.

"As I, you." he whispered, and his hands stilled from their rubbing to allow him to crawl up closer to her. They rested on either side of the pillow Sakura's head laid on, and his arms bent at the elbows when he leaned down to kiss her soft, plump lips. Both of their eyes fell closed instantaneously, and they responded to each other with the same passionate fervor of lovers. Their lips moved in sync with one another, and their hearts throbbed in their chests. For Sakura, it was no longer out of her immense anxiety. This time, it was out of her excitement of being bathed in Sasuke's love. As for the said Uchiha, it wasn't fear of falling for her so hard. It was to reach her, as if his heart wanted to punch its way out of his chest and settle in her bosom with her own.

When he pulled back slowly with a quiet smacking noise, he smiled against her lips and nuzzled their noses. Sakura could barely re-open her eyes properly, and Sasuke pitied her when he opened his own eyes to see hers were rimmed red. Still, she nuzzled back with a soft giggle and made the effort to stare in his eyes intensely. His smile widened in response, and he smoothed her hair back with his fingers soothingly to kiss her forehead a couple of times.

"Get some sleep, please."

Sakura didn't even have to let her eyelids fall closed. He crawled off of her and shuffled off of the bed, only to then turn back around and tuck her in under the duvet. He didn't bother in pulling her shirt back down considering he knew she preferred her growing stomach to be bare whenever possible. She curled up into a fetal position beneath the warm duvet, and she laid on her side for good measure. Though, unlike most times, she wasn't as scared to try sleeping again. Her knight in shining armor was here for her.

Sasuke walked out of the room quietly to turn off the light in the bathroom, and then the light in the study. When in the latter, he glared angrily at the paperwork that sat at the burgundy-colored desk. Had it not been for the blasted work that was piling up before him everyday, he would have been able to sleep at the same time as Sakura most days. The moment of seething was brief, though, for he decided he would do just that this time. Once the soft glow of the desk lamp burned out at the command of the light switch, Sasuke gently closed the door of the room and made his way back to the bedroom.

He closed the bedroom door with equal gentleness after stepping inside. His wife looked peaceful as she slept, and he was almost reluctant to risk disturbing her. However, he reminded himself that she _needed_ him close by. He himself wanted to be close to her, too. With that in mind, Sasuke flicked the light switch and darkened the room before walked to the side of the bed that Sakura was facing. Carefully, he raised the duvet just enough to slide under and settle in close to her. He draped an arm over her curled up body and brought her closer.

Much to his surprise, she cuddled closer on her own and buried her face in his neck with a soft noise. Sasuke blinked, then relaxed beside her with a content smile. Sakura placed a hand to his chest and subconsciously clutched the fabric of his shirt for reassurance. The hand that was draped over her rubbed her back for a moment, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm here."

And with that, he sunk into a comfortable slumber with his beloved.

 _ **X**_

 _ **Ahhhh, I hope that was gooey enough for all of you! I started this at 1am and it really helped with my writer's block, so hoorah for that! I really enjoy night-time SS, don't you? X)**_

 _ **I'm not sure if this is connected to the previous story. I'll leave that up to you all. But, I will make "Kiss From a Cherry Blossom" the place where I dump any SS one-shots I decide to whip up at random hours of the night. Let me know if you have any requests for this pairing! I love writing them, really.**_

 _ **However, I will start doing NaruSaku, SasuKarin, and more. Oh, and you should definitely stay tuned for some ItaSaku if you're interested! Now, excuse me as I finish up a chapter for "The King's Corner". That will definitely have to be finished before this year's over.**_

 _ **Again, I hope you had a wondrous holiday, and that the New Year is treating you good! Xoxo!**_

 _ **P.S. Sakura's sleep paralysis was based off of a recent experience I had myself. Except, unfortunately for me, I'm not pregnant nor am I married. So, I had to wait a good while for that nightmare to be over. No one was there to comfort me afterwards, too. XD If you have experiences like that, I strongly suggest praying or trying out different methods to relieve stress. I've learned that stress can cause that. Especially if you're falling asleep on the brink of hard exhaustion with a heavy mind. Just relax.**_


	3. Night of the Aries

_**A/N: I have serious writer's block again, so I had to do another one of these! It cures!**_

 _ **Enjoy. (Less than three.)**_

 _ **X**_

The bright shine of the moon was obscured by dark clouds. Due to the time of night, it was hard to make out the bruised blackness of the usually transparently grey clouds. They weren't streaked in the sky, tonight, either; no stars could twinkle hard enough to be seen through the clouds. As the onyx, disfigured marshmallows became one big blanket of cinder, small drops of the night's tears began to make their way down unto Mother Earth. It didn't take long for the intensity of the rain to pick up. Soon, raindrops were hitting the ground with a splash and washing everything off the streets.

Uchiha Sasuke looked out of the kitchen window, stationed over the sink, for as long as he could before the rain made everything a wet, dripping fogginess. The raindrops hit the glass of the window hard and frequently, like bullets. It didn't startle him, for the sounds of such a downpour were rather soothing. Since he was a child, he admired such severe weather. As his long eyelashes fluttered in tired blinks, he thought back on the summer of his seventh birthday. He and his elder brother were watching a rather terrifying thunderstorm, which was a result of a tornado warning.

Itachi had been soothing Sasuke by telling him what he remembered of the day of his birth. Sasuke tried to think back on it decades later, on the fateful night that he would officially become a father. He was told that his own father remained calm and stoic. Thus, he planned to do the same. It would be good for him, Sakura, and the baby.

…If only doing such was as easily done as said.

"Mr. Uchiha," a soft voice came from behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, adjusting the strings of his black pajama pants. It gave him something to do with his hands considering he felt like the most useless being on earth, at this time.

Sakura's appointed midwife, Shizune, faced him. She looked awfully tired; the skin under her eyes was heavier than the rest of the skin on her face. The edges of her eyes were a dark pink, almost red, and her pixie cut lost the neat look it possessed thirteen hours earlier. Regardless, she smiled softly and let her shoulders sag with a calm breath. Her smile left Sasuke to release a breath he'd been holding. It came out like a shudder, which was the possible cause for Shizune's giggle afterward.

"Sakura would like to see you." she said quietly in her maternally soft voice. Whether or not it was natural was beyond Sasuke. Either way, it made her all the more suitable for her job. With a nod of grace, he started his way out of the kitchen and upstairs to his and his wife's shared bedroom.

The rain could be heard from every room, for they all possessed a window. The roof was also taking a beating from the night's weather. The door to their bedroom was left ajar, and a soft glow of light leaked from out of it. From inside, Sasuke could make out rustling: Sakura was getting fidgety. ' _She must be in pain..'_

The thought was not only obvious, but a motivator for Sasuke to get moving. He swallowed thickly, then grabbed the knob gently. Its cool metal made him realize just how clammy his palms were. The door's hinges squeaked as he pushed it open slowly, and it seemed louder than any other night. Said squeaks echoed throughout the hallway, and Sasuke was quick to get the door opened; he didn't feel the need to prolong the squeaking process since it was unreasonably working his nerves. Not in a way that made him angry, but rather anxious.

Strawberry blonde hair fanned the pillows around Sakura's head, shoulders, and arms. Some ends curled around her temples and neck, where sweat beads were beginning to collect. Her skin glistened from the light due to a thickening sheet of sweat. This fact was emphasized greatly, for she was naked, and sprawled out on the waterproof covers of the bed. Her chest rose and fell in quick, shaky breaths. Her stomach was swollen and droopy, and it gave Sakura a look that resembled her preparing to burst. The skin of her stomach was littered in stretch marks that she'd come to hate.

Sasuke loved it. He loved everything that he was seeing. She looked absolutely beautiful, in that very moment.

Upon hearing the wood of the floor creak under his weight, Sakura struggled to sit up. Her husband immediately sprinted to her side, and placed a hand on her chest. He pressed gently but with another firmness to bring her to lay back down. Her grass green eyes were unfocused and hazed with pain. Miraculously though, she was able to smile broadly. Sasuke didn't miss the way her teeth glowed in the dim lighting of the room.

"Sasuke…darling, oh, honey…" Her voice was like a whisper in the wind. She spoke faintly and panted in between, trying to slow her breathing enough to speak clearly. He smoothed her damp hair back from her face and exposed her full forehead. His idle hand found hers, and he intertwined their fingers before giving her hand a squeeze of affection. She kept her eyes on him and attempted to lift her heavy eyelids out of the way.

"You're so strong. My wife is such a strong woman. Look at you, thirteen hours. Just a while longer, and then it will be all over.." he whispered to her. The hand that was smoothing her hair back rested on her forehead, then found its way down to brush against her cheek. The soft graze of her skin was like a kiss from heaven compared to the pain she'd been experiencing. Sakura's broad smile never relented, and she started up to sitting against the headboard, again.

This time, Sasuke moved to sit on the bed. He scooted behind her while his hands supported her back and inflated abdomen. She leaned on his sturdy chest and relished in the beating of his heart against her back. His firm chest moved up and down slowly, softly, as he breathed. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he let his head lay on top of hers. His hands rubbed either side of her stomach tenderly. It held the same tenderness as months before, dating back to the beginning of her pregnancy.

When she nuzzled her face against his jugular, he felt her hot breath tickle the skin. She gasped with pain, then clenched her teeth to hold back a scream. Audible groans occurred instead, pushing their way past her teeth and into Sasuke's ears. His eyebrows furrowed with remorse and concern as he felt the muscles of her back tighten against his stomach. Her stomach also tightened as the contraction winded her.

"Sasuke.." she whined quietly, pathetically, as her hands searched frantically for his. It only seemed to remind him of just how lost he felt, how unhelpful he was in ridding her of the burn. He quickly responded the way he knew how: by taking both of her hands in his and squeezing them. He felt his lips become wet when he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her tears made his heart ache with the sting of pure sympathy, agony. But, it then swelled with pride at how she was able to endure such pain.

The contraction was over as soon as it came. From what the obstetrician told him, Sasuke knew that there would be more to come. As the time of labor came to an end, the contractions would become more frequent. Thus, he mentally prepared himself before each could occur. Sakura, on the other hand, sharply breathed out in relief once it was over. She couldn't think much at all, let alone straight and reasonably. She sniffled once she was able the breath steadily, and her muscles relaxed into a slight heap of limbs in her husband's hold.

"D-Darling, do you love me..?" she suddenly asked, her voice high and hoarse. She sounded more drained than when he first stepped in. Would she really last?

"How could you ask such a thing?" he replied with a small scorning in his tone. He wished for anything other than stressing her out, but he couldn't help it in this case. Her insecurities made him worry, and he didn't appreciate having to hear them. He figured the contractions were messing with her head. Just this once, he would let it slide.

Sakura didn't seem hurt by his response. Instead, a lazy spread of her lips and a flutter of her eyelashes was what he received. She sighed casually, and for a moment, all that could be heard was the rain outside. Sasuke got back to rubbing his wife's stomach, and he kissed at the tears that descended slowly down her flushed cheeks. His hands were starting to slip on her skin, their sweat mingling.

Approximately ten minutes later, or possibly even shorter than that, Sakura yelped out. She threw her head back over his shoulder and stretched her body out slowly. Her muscles tensed again, and Sasuke moved quickly to try to relax the muscles in her back. The pads of his thumbs circled around the tight areas with gentle applications of pressure. When it seemed to do nothing for the pain, he moved his thumbs faster and pressed harder down. Instead of it causing the pain to worsen, as he half-expected, she seemed to relax.

Her body deflated like a balloon losing its air; her muscles unlocked and unwinded, and she sunk down his chest slowly. He caught her before she slumped too far down and had her lay against him once more. Her tears had not ended, thus keeping his tension heightened. She sniffed quietly, and her breaths were slow but audible. They were in competition with the rain, gradually allowing the latter to win in sound. Sasuke pressed his cheek against her moist one. His arms wound around her large midsection.

"Are you sure you don't want any epidural? We can have you transported."

"What? And just when I'm almost done?" she asked softly, the chuckle that followed being light and airy. Sasuke's heart trembled at such a sound. She felt it on her back, and she grinned.

"Well, would you like to walk? It could help quicken the process."

Sakura was in no real state to protest. She sat up straight, leaning on her arms for support, and allowed Sasuke to slide from behind her. He stood from the bed afterward and took his wife's hands into his own, gently pulling her from the mattress. Sakura moved accordingly, though the limitations in her abilities were greatly apparent. Her legs quivered briefly when she was on her feet, and her hands gripped to Sasuke's biceps for support. He didn't mind her nails burrowing themselves in his skin.

A breeze came in from the hallway as the pinkette started her way to walk beside him. He felt it strongly, and could only imagine how his wife felt in her bare nakedness. If she was cold, she did a good job with keeping it from showing. Despite this, Sasuke quickly walked to their closet. He pushed the sliding doors aside and stepped in the fair-sized space. A majority of the clothes belonged to Sakura; they were bright in their variety of color, and everything from the hats to the heels was customized in different styles. His small section was dark clothing, mainly suits for work and basic clothing of comfort. His outfits never consisted of anything more than a shirt and pants. However, he did have his moments of extravagance.

Searching quickly, he found his fluffy black robe from the previous Christmas. Sakura had made it for him while sitting in the rocking chair in their baby's nursery. He had been at work, and found her asleep with her project in her lap once he returned home. He pretended not to notice it, and thanked her all the same on Christmas morning.

He opened it up after taking it off of its hanger. Sakura was holding the edge of their dresser for support, her idle hand cupping the bottom of her stomach. She was breathing slowly but deeply, taking each breath easy. Once he reached her, he helped her in slipping her arms through the fluffy sleeves. She closed her eyes briefly with a sigh of true contentment, confirming his earlier assumptions. This newfound fact had him securing the rope firmly around her. The sleeves were slightly oversized, but she looked snug overall. That enough had him satisfied.

The idea of a home birth had been Sakura's idea entirely. Sasuke had put up the argument that they needed to be around professionals in the event of an emergency. Before the argument grew heated, Sakura declared that their home made her feel safe and easy. It would help with the labor, she concluded. Sasuke figured that much made sense, and whatever made his wife feel safe would be approved by him. He could only imagine, now, how glad she was to be walking in the comfort of her bedroom, rather than in hospital hallways.

Her feet shuffled against the cold wood of the floor as she walked slowly. He had all the patience of the world in him as he walked with her, one around her back. He pulled her closer until their sides touched, and his free hand held hers. The rain outside began to let up, becoming a soft drizzle with occasional droplets hitting the window with smacks. The rest of the raindrops slid down the glass in drippy "U" shapes.

"Ow, o-oh Sasuke," Sakura suddenly gasped, one leg extended out. She put her weight on that leg, halting the step she was about to take, as she squeezed his hand. Sasuke analyzed her expression to try and predict what she was about it say. Her lips curled with the pain, exposing her grit teeth, and the space between her eyebrows wrinkled up. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply, causing the wrinkles to impossibly deepen by the second.

"What is it?" he finally dared to ask, his eyes wide with anticipation and anxiety. Whiny breaths passed her lips when she finally released her teeth from each other. They _had_ looked ready to break from how hard they were pressed together.

"T-The baby, the baby's coming. Now, now!" she exclaimed as her legs started to quiver again. He rushed to turn them around and back towards the bed. She moved as quickly as she could to keep up, though it wasn't that fast. His patience having been swallowed by the anxiety, Sasuke bent down and scooped Sakura up from under her knees. She yelled in surprise from the sudden action, though it came more as out of pain.

Immediately after settling his wife on the bed, he left the room and headed straight downstairs. Shizune was where he left her, quietly sipping at a bottle of water that she had brought along. She was seated at the kitchen table with Karin, the obstetrician that Sakura appointed months earlier. Sasuke greatly appreciated their ability to cease from hovering over Sakura. Since they'd arrived, Karin and Shizune remained in their own space, only moving when told. They left Sasuke and Sakura in privacy to enjoy the duration of Sakura's labor. Or rather, endure.

His worry was apparent upon his entrance into the kitchen. Karin didn't have to be spoken to, for she stood and made her way upstairs after taking one analytical look at the raven. Shizune was right behind her, leaving Sasuke a bit starstruck for a moment. It didn't take long for him to shake out of it, remember the task at hand, and follow them upstairs. Sakura was squirming about in bed, tears streaming down her face as waves of agonizing pain dawned on her.

Karin had her bold, ginger locks tied up after inspecting the pinkette between her legs. "Alright, Sakura, looks like you're ready. Next contraction you feel, give a strong push!"

Sakura didn't have to be told twice. The moment she was hit with another breath-taking strike of searing agony, she let out a soft scream and began to push. Her face twisted into a clump of sweat and tense muscles, and Sasuke helped Shizune in spreading his wife's legs as far as they could go. He held one against his chest, and his hand ran up and down in soft caresses to the skin. Something kept his eyes locked on what was going on.

The raven had been somewhat disturbed by the idea of his child coming out of the same area he penetrated Sakura, the sex organ that contributed to his love for his pinkette. With the many things he'd done to it, _with_ it, he had a hard time associating it with something as "beautiful" and "innocent" as childbirth. Not to mention the bloody mess that might scar him for life. Despite all of this, he couldn't look away.

Sasuke felt his stomach sink against his spine before twisting into a sizzling knot. All other sounds became muffled, as if he were underwater, and his wife's screams were arrows in the back originating from the bow of reality. His main focus was to watch his son or daughter come into the world, and make sure Sakura stayed alive through it all. From the corners of his eyes, he could see her muscles tensing at every push. Each clench of muscles from beneath her taut skin was an anxious burn of his nerves.

And then, suddenly, he felt a burst of many emotions in his chest.

Though he was staring, absorbing, waiting, he'd missed it entirely. His baby slipped into the world quicker than anything he'd—tried—to witness in his life. He began to assume that she was already living up to her family name in regards to being prodigious. Wriggling in Karin's gloved hands was his baby, as tiny and innocent as ever. He felt his eyes widening in pure astonishment at every second.

"Sasuke..?" The hoarse call from his wife nearly made him jump. Slowly, Sasuke placed Sakura's leg down on the bed to rest. She relaxed her face, and the last of her tears had already made their descent down her flushed cheeks. Her entire person glistened with sweat, and her hair stuck flat to her head. She looked exhausted beyond belief, but simultaneously proud as her panting and their baby's wails filled the room.

"She's…" He was at a loss for words as he glanced between his newborn daughter, and his beaten wife. He decided to approach the latter, smoothing her damp hair from her wide, sticky forehead. His lips trembled, and she looked up at him with eyes hooded but bright. Her arm quivered as she raised it up towards him. The fat tear was caught on the pad of her thumb, and Sasuke used the back of his hand to rid his cheek of the streak.

Sakura fluttered her eyes closed, her dark eyelashes pressing gentle butterfly kisses to her pink cheeks. "She's Sarada."

 _ **X**_

Her hair was sleek and full, covering the entire area of her head from beneath her white cotton hat. Some hairs curled out from under the confines of the hat, and either behind her ear or neck. She took after her mother in her beauty, and Sasuke was struck when she had first opened her eyes to look at him. She had those same round eyes that Sakura possessed; traps of a man, and containers of pure, irrevocable love.

The prominent lump in Sasuke's throat, the apple of his neck, bobbed and throbbed in its dryness after a thick swallow. In his arms was the apple of his eye, his Sarada.

Her cherub cheeks were a light pink, the flush of new life. Sasuke's finger gently brushed against it, and he nearly gasped when she moved her face away from his offending finger. He settled for a soft chuckle, and his heart filled with overwhelming warmth when her lips spread briefly in a twitch of a smile. He could hardly believe that he participated in the creation of something so lovely.

"Sasuke," He turned his head towards Sakura, who lay on her side with her head propped up against her arm. Her skin was now glowing naturally, this being a result of her previous shower, and the bed had been made by Shizune. Sakura looked very well cleaned up and as beautiful as ever. He smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, _tsuma_?" he replied gently, quietly, as he walked forward to her bedside. She gradually turned to lay on her back as he made his way over, then sat up against the headboard. A giggle left her lips, and her heart nearly faltered in its beating.

"Isn't she something?" she whispered. He sat down beside her on the bed's edge. She scooted over to make space, and he gratefully filled it up.

"One of a kind," he breathed out. Sarada barely shifted in her blanket when her parents exchanged short words. Though the speaking wasn't much, each word was tightly compacted with heavy meaning and emotion. And although she was only a little baby, she could feel this heaviness settling over her. She felt apart of the tender love that was her parents' unique relationship. This brought on a bond stronger than any death-inducing force.

Sasuke, himself, felt a new surge of responsibility as his daughter started smiling. Another female was becoming one of the major people of his life. His entire existence orbited around these two. Women were not weak—Sasuke deemed his wife a living testament of that. However, they were fragile creatures in different aspects, and enticing beautiful. Something so beautiful and delicate needed to be protected by a larger brute, a _man_. Or even, every lovely woman deserved an equal force to work alongside and maneuver the world with her. These two flowers were to be the suns of his garden. His garden of life.

"I love her," he whispered abruptly. The rain outside let up, and Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder with a dreamy smile. Sarada was lying in the direction of Sasuke's chest, and her mother could tell that she was asleep. She lightly pushed a curl under the cotton hat, then caressed her forehead through the soft material. The soft coo she received in response had her's and Sasuke's heart soaring.

"Me, too."

The fateful night was sealed with a hearty kiss, and a linkage between three study, strong-beating souls.

 _ **X**_

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. It's midnight, and I've cured my writer's block. Happy summer, or winter, or whatever! :D Just be happy! Let me know what you'd like to see for the next chapter. Xoxo**_

 _ **P.S.: Sakura's and Sarada's birthdays are in the same week as mine! #TeamAries**_


End file.
